The Suicide Dolls
by VioletLolitaPop
Summary: Vash remembers, quite vividly, the uproar that occurred when the announcement of his mother's second pregnancy had been made. .: Cardverse : Incest : Part 2 of Kiss the Ring:.


**xxx**

_"I felt like an animal..."_

**xxx**

Vash remembers, quite vividly, the uproar that occurred when the announcement of his mother's second pregnancy had been made.

While this would have been such a joyous announcement in any of the Kingdoms (as it gives the Royal Family the opportunity to produce a girl for their Queen rather their youngest son), it is no secret that the Diamond Queens have carried a history of difficult births, ones that often result in the untimely death of their beloved matriarchs. It's more than simply unfortunate; the devastation of death has left their Kingdom under the rule of Regents as their Heir grows and it's nothing short of miraculous that nothing short of a mutiny has occurred after all these years. There have been no attempts on the Crown, much to the relief of the Royal Family, despite the greed often portrayed by many living in the Court.

Though perhaps it is because of the greed, none of them being able to relent any of their wealth even with temptations of gathering more. Perhaps the promise of more riches is not worth the risk of possible poverty.

At least, Vash can say that their People are rational. Shallow, vain, arrogant, and selfish, but rational.

Still, the worries of a seven year-old being told that he is no longer to be put under the training of a Queen and instead is going to be taught as a Jack are not placated by the fact. Rather, he grows more anxious, always following after his mother when the circumstances allow. After his lessons, before her formal gatherings, after meetings and conferences, all while watching her belly grow larger and her own strength weaken.

It's after the first collapse that he begins to grow something such as a vendetta against the unborn child. How dare this creature come into his life and threaten to take away his precious mother? And how impractical is it? The family already posses an heir, what need is there for another?

He's unable to voice these thoughts, but Vash continues to think them all the same. As his mother's belly grows larger, the more pale and fragile she appears. It keeps the Kingdom on edge, his father pacing, and himself ever alert.

After all, a handful of Women Queens have died during the birthing process, others straight after, and a great many of them no more than three or four years later due to complications from their previous pregnancy. Very rare is it that a female Queen of Diamonds is able to rule long and healthy at that. It's as if their blood is cursed, Vash wonders why. And why is it that his mother, their current Queen has been able to survive past the allotted time and able to carry once more?

"Do you suppose she'll have a girl?"

His attention is diverted from his constant wonderins and brought back to his companion for the day. A girl his age, one of which he can't honestly recall her name, only that she is from the Bonnefoy line as he's been addressing her as "Miss Bonnefoy" throughout . It's been said she is his intended, for when he ascends the throne, though with another heir on the way, it's most likely that she will not be his, but his brother's. Or should he have a sister, they'll find another from her family to marry off to her. It's not his business and is of no importance to him, either way.

They are meant to be playing a game together in one of the many gardens surrounding the palace, though they've abandoned all intentions of doing such. Rather the both of them are simply perched on a stone bench in the very center. And while the garden Vash has chosen is just as lovely and colorful with all flowers as any other, he is not paying attention to either his surroundings or his company. Extremely impolite, he can't bring himself to care.

"The Queen," she continues to say, thinking he needs an explanation to her previous question. "Do you suppose the baby will be a girl?"

He turns away. "Does it matter at all?"

She laughs and it sounds just the same as all the other Ladies of Court when being entertained. "Are you jealous, Little Highness?"

"No. And don't call me that, I already told you to call me by my name or not at all."

"But it is still your birthright, no matter if the Queen is with child again. And anyway, I can't call you by your name, it's too personal, and we're not friends."

"We've known each other for over two years now and you say we're not friends?"

"Time doesn't say how close two people are."

"Even if they were intended?"

"Even less so."

Well, considering the majority of Royal Marriages, that is something he is unable to deny. Still, children should not be privy to such things...

He has no idea what to say in reply and instead allows the conversation to end. He only wants for their remaining time together to continue on in silence.

Unfortunately the girl has no intention of doing the same.

"I hope she'll have a girl. I hope she'll be strong too. My mother said that Her Highness before was able to live a long time after a hard time carrying your mother. And it's true, right, because you were able to meet your grandmother after all?"

Vash doesn't answer. She is still not derailed.

"My family is thinking that stronger heirs are being born, and isn't that a wonderful idea? Because Her Highness is going to be the first to carry more than one child in such a long time and it's always better for the country for the Royal Family to _have_ a large family. At least that's what my father says and everyone always says that he's a very smart man, so he must be right. You're very lucky to be having a little sibling soon-"

Vash stands abruptly, cutting her off with the action and some harsh words of his own.

"That's enough already." It honestly is, he's pandered to her words long enough, he's absolutely through with hearing her senseless talk of his mother's pregnancy. "Roderich is coming with the emissary today. I want to see him. I'll have a guard take you back."

His transparency is more than apparent, and if anything has her laugh and join him in the walk back behind castle walls.

"So cold, Little Highness. Someone might think you don't want to be an older brother."

Perhaps it's the built up frustration, the accumulation of his worrisome nature in regards to his mother and the misplaced animosity towards his unborn sibling, or perhaps her annoying behavior has finally caused him to unleash the more tactless side of his nature. Either way, there is no restraint to his thoughts, and his words run freely.

"That thing in her shouldn't even exist."

He leaves her without so much as a second glace, never seeing the lack of surprise on her face, only the curious tilt of her head as her mouth falls into a straight line as he leaves for the receiving hall. It's the last time he meets with her, and while he may never really know if it was because of his apathetic regards towards her or simply the lack of an ensured crown that has caused her to be pulled from his side, he can't say he is sorry for the loss.

He much prefers Roderich's company in all honesty, and would like for their to be more cause for interaction. It's an upside to being trained as a Jack, he is allowed to travel with the current Jack and his company of delegates, and if were not for this, he would not have met his new friend. Little thing to be grateful for, he supposes.

He waits far longer than warranted, and when the delegation envoy from the Club Kingdom finally arrives, he waits through the greeting procedures, notes that his mother is absent from them as his father is the only other member of the Royal Family to be present, and it's only when the adults are more than happy to be led away to the rooms given to them for their stay does he seek out his friend. Vash spies him following the adults at the back of the entourage, grabs him by his upper arm, gains his attention instantly, and without any words spoke between them do they scamper off in their own direction.

They may not have known each other for very long, and it may just well be that because they were born male and are therefore seen as a little worth less than their female counterparts when being born of Royal Blood that they have been able to find a certain companionship with one another. Whatever the case may be, Vash is grateful for a friend even outside castle walls and hopes the sentiment is returned.

"How was your journey?" he asks.

"We traveled through the Heart Kingdom this time," answers Roderich. "It was quicker, but the mountains are steeper than the ones at home. Our carriage toppled over and I fell out with Uncle."

"And you hurt yourself, again? I suppose you're hiding bruises and scrapes from the others, right?"

"It wasn't intentional and it wasn't important."

"Are you unable to travel at all without being harmed?"

"It only happens when I travel here."

"Yes, it's as if I'm destined to keep playing your nursemaid whenever you show up at my door."

Roderich's reply is hesitant. He's almost quiet as he says, "As if anyone would want that."

Vash doesn't pick up on this. The implications by pass him completely as he says, "Suppose it's better than you falling through ice like you had on your last visit."

"You panic too easily. I was already dry."

"And still cold."

"Still. Well, if anything it shows how well of an older brother you'll be soon enough."

Again, Vash feels his stomach constrict with the mention of the looming birth. It's something Roderich is able to perceive even as he says nothing, though doesn't fully understand to what degree. He pushes the subject with a simple question.

"How is your mother?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

And they don't. The conversation of the Queen, her pregnancy, and rather all courtly matters cease between them. Outside of their joined lessons, there is not much talk of political matters. They enjoy their quiet conversations, take their meals together, and more than once does Vash lead them both to the hall housing his family's grand piano, and the hours spent there with Roderich at the helm of the instrument as he watches him hone his skill go by undisturbed and with the utmost contentment.

It's a shame that it comes to end too soon for either of their liking.

"If you had come one month later, I might have been able to celebrate my birthday with you here."

There's nothing to show the disappointment Vash feels when stating the obvious, not even a slight inclination of tone slips through. In turn, Roderich does not give him any sign to have noticed a difference. Instead, he only says, "Maybe, if we're lucky, an envoy from here will come to the Club Kingdom in the fall."

Vash glances at him from the side of his eye. "Unable to celebrate my birth, so instead we'll celebrate your own?"

Roderich only pushes his glasses back into their correct position.

"Might as well."

Vash slowly breaks into a smile, Roderich joining him soon after. It's only a few short hours later that they say their goodbyes and Vash is left to assimilate himself back into the routine of his life without the distraction of having a friend nearby.

Which, ironically enough, he desperately needs near two weeks later.

In the early days of July there is talk of not only what must be done to commemorate the Prince's birth just one month away, but there is a growing concern over the delivery of the new Heir. Her Highness has been put on permanent bed rest for the last weeks of her pregnancy, and there appears to be no end in sight. There has been no change to her condition, and it's known to every breathing soul that the child has long past it's due date for birth, and the whispers have begun. Many suspect that the child is stillborn, others believe that there has been a misdiagnosis on when the delivery is to take place. Whatever the case, the country is once again put on edge.

Vash sits by her side often. Now that their home belongs to only their family, and their own Court, he is more than welcome into her rooms. She has him read to her, recite tales of his days, and news from outside of the four walls in which she's confined. Every now and again, she'll take her eyes off from him and turn her attention to her round belly and run a hand over it with a small look of worry.

He notices, of course, and his own attention will turn to large swell showing through the many blankets draped over his mother. It's not long before he attempts to communicate with the babe, silently commanding for it to cease this foolishness and be born already. Hasn't it already caused a great commotion, why the constant pressing of the matter? This child is definitely not gaining any favors with Vash, that's for certain.

And then, on a day much like any other, a great commotion causes a great uproar. The Queen is in labor, the child is coming. The doctor tends to her with her Ladies used as both assistance and guards as the aristocracy run back and forth to one another in search of developing news while her husband and only son wait with bated breaths.

As dusk begins to fall, the tension of those being made to wait rises. For the first time since he can recall, Vash watches as his father loses all sense of composure and snaps at those who dare approach him for anything other than what he requests or needs. In truth, Vash is much the same, though no one greatly bothers with him unless it is to serve a meal and for that he is thankful to be ignored.

Dusk grows into evening, and then well into the night. There are a good deal who remain awake in favor of hearing what has become of their Queen while others have tottered off to their sleeping quarters. It's with sheer determination that Vash himself hasn't allowed himself to be persuaded into his own bedchamber for the night. His father remains seated and patient, and he is very much willing to do the same.

It's near midnight when they hear the cry. A shriek of life and the collective exclamations of those inside the room with the Queen. Both him and his father leap from their seats, look on to the closed door and radiate sheer anticipation. It's some time before the doctor exits, his apron removed and looking tired and haggard. Vash peeks behind him, into his mother's room where he sees nothing but her Ladies' gowns as they move back and forth, some covered in spots of blood and animatedly talking. There are no tears, no sounds of mourning, they are happy and lively, and already he knows that there is nothing but good news.

"Your Majesty, you have a daughter," the doctor informs the King. "Healthy, and lively. And Her Highness is very much the same."

Vash hears nothing more, does not even wait to be given permission to enter the room, he leaves the side of his father laughing and clapping at the wondrous report and strides into the room before they are able to notice. The Ladies are still bustling, some pass him by with bowls of dirtied linen and water, others leave to tell all those still awaiting the word, and a few more are kept by the Queen's side. The Queen herself has been propped against several pillows, new sheets have been thrown over her, and she cannot look away from the small bundle being cradled in her arms. It isn't until the Lady tending to her sweat soaked hair notices Vash and brings him to her attention, and all she does is simply invite him to her side and greet his new little sister.

He does so, almost hesitantly. Eventually, he comes to stand next to his mother as he has many times before and after making sure with his own eyes that she is more than exhausted though alive and well does he turn to the small figure being cradled.

And suddenly... Suddenly he regrets every ill thought that has crossed his mind.

Beneath the pink wrap used to keep her warm are blonde wisps of hair that appear more delicate than spun sugar. She is so very small, so very tiny, it's inconceivable. His mother had grown to such a large frame, and yet she is not large at all. Her eyes are shut, sleeping sound, finally in her mother's arms and in the presence of her family. Her nose twitches as he leans in closer, her mouth parts and a small sigh escapes, and though she continues to slumber he feels his chest constrict once more.

There was no need... no need at all for all the harsh things he's said. His mother is still alive, his little sister is alive, both are healthy and he is so undeserving. So undeserving to have them both...

"You have a baby sister, Vash."

His eyes flicker from the small babe bundled to catch the eyes of his mother looking upon both her children with a soft smile. "She'll be looking to you to look after her. Will you do that? Will you protect your sister?"

It's near instantaneous, the way he nods his head and says, "Yes."

There's no reason for him to elaborate on his promise. He has every intention of keeping it.

**xxx**

Disclaimer: Put the suicide dolls as the last ones to mate.

-My cousin said she was excited to read this installment.

-I don't know what she thought it was gonna be, she only saw the name. She prolly thinks that it was gonna be more interesting or something.

-And all it is is incest. And guilt.

-They tend to go hand in hand most of the time.

-Anyway, was meant to be a one-shot but has evolved into a two shot because I didn't want to glaze over just how their relationship goes from siblings to more. Honestly, this whole beginning wasn't supposed to happen but important things have been mentioned that are very much needed for later installments.

-Ah well, some porn in the next chapter, it'll be up next week. Thanks for reading, stay shiny and gorgeous and I'll be back soon. xoxo


End file.
